Dear Diary
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Who knew that a birthday party would change her life forever?


_**A/n: Ok, i thought of this a while ago and just decided to post it now that i read it over and changed a few things. um i quite like this one-shot and thats not really like me so reviews would be great :D.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else mentioned within the story. Only the storyline belongs to me ;) x_**

Summary: Who knew that a birthday party would change her life forever?

* * *

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Age: 18_

_D.O.B: 18-07- 1992_

_Best Friend: Alice Cullen_

_Current Boyfriend: 0_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm Bella Swan. I have got all but one friend, Alice. She is been my friend since I was 15 when she moved here with her mom, Esme. Dad, Carlisle and her sister Rosalie. She has a twin brother but I've never personally met him and I don't think I ever will. She has her boyfriend Jasper and his best friend Emmett who is Rosalie's boyfriend. It seems like I'm the only person without a life right now and to make things worse its my birthday today, and Alice has decided to throw me a party and has invited __**everyone.**__ I need help to survive this one._

_Yours….Bella_

"Bella! Get up we need to go shopping for your party dress!" I groaned and closed my diary before throwing on my jacket and walking downstairs to Alice. "Finally"

"Alice, you know how I hate parties" I groaned again as she dragged me from my house.

"I know. But I love them and besides I have already got all the invites out and even Edward is coming" I frowned.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, my twin" My eyes widened. Alice has always talked about him but never once mentioned his name. She showed me a picture once and man he was gorgeous and he was coming to my party.

"Oh right." I sighed giving in. "Fine, lets find a dress"

_Dear Diary,_

_Yeah, now you know the basics I guess I'd better tell you about my ex's. The first is James. He was my 1__st__ boyfriend. He was nice looking and friendly until he cheated on me. I was 13. Then there was Jacob. We were the best of friends until he suggested we date. It lasted 4 months then he met Renesmee Renolds. We still remain friends today. I was 15. Then there was Mike Newton. We dated for a year then he tried to get me to have sex with him at a party. I was 17. Now I am currently single and alone. I'm not craving sex or anything. Just someone who will love me. Like Rose and Alice have. I need that special someone. _

_Yours….Bella_

I closed my diary again and sighed. Everything I write is true. I do need a special someone but I don't know where to look. Alice said when I meet 'The One' time will stop, everything will go in slow motion and when he smiles, you will feel like the luckiest woman alive. True love sound great doesn't it. I sighed and looked at my dress again. Alice had found it. It was dark green with frills. I knew this was a bad idea but I promised my best friend I would come to my own party and not blow her off and besides I wanted to meet her brother. Edward. Edward Cullen.

I got changed and quickly put on my make-up and headed downstairs where my dad was waiting to drive me to the Cullen's house. He smiled and I got into the car. The drive took no longer than 5 minutes and soon the car had stopped outside the house where the party was already in full swing. I got out and kissed my dad goodbye.

"Have fun dear" he said and I smiled.

"I'll try" he chuckled and drove off.

"Bella! Finally" I heard Alice yell and I turned to her and she embraced me. "What took you?"

"I was thinking"

"About?"

"Nothing important its ok" I saw Jasper behind Alice and I smiled. "Hey Jazz"

"Happy birthday Bella" He opened his arms and I gave him a hug. Then another voice interrupted me. Rosalie's.

"Bella! Happy birthday" She bounced over and hugged me and soon I was off the ground.

"Emmett put me down" I giggled and he sat me down.

"Happy birthday"

"Thanks" I said and I groaned a little when Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Bella, there is someone I want you to meet" She said as we entered the house. "Eddie!" she yelled and I gasped. I was going to meet her brother. "Edward!" She yelled again.

"What?" The voice came from behind and I turned around and my breath got caught in my throat. Alice was right. He was the one. I gulped and smiled.

"Eddie, this is Bella, my best friend and the guest of honour and Bella this is my twin brother Edward." He stepped forward.

"Bella" He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "Pleasure to meet you"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and he chuckled a little. I was about to say something else when Alice dragged me away again. Now this time I was pissed at her. She showed me around the party and now she had disappeared. I looked around for Edward but there was no sign of him. I sighed and stepped outside and walked across the garden and sat on the swing. I sat there for a while until I felt someone sit next to me.

"What's the belle of the ball sitting out here all alone for?" I turned to see Edward smiling at me.

"I needed air" I said my voice only a whisper.

"I bet you did you looked so flushed inside" he chuckled again and I smiled.

"Why didn't Alice ever mention your name?" I blurted out.

"Oh. Well Alice is a little sensitive, she can look at pictures and everything but if she spoke my name it would make her so upset."

"Where were you?"

"College. In Australia." My mouth fell open. Australia. "Ok let me explain, I have always had an interest in music, and Alice in fashion. Then I was offered a scholarship in a music school in Australia. I took it of course but Alice never really got over it. I was 15 then. That was when they moved here."

"Wow, were you too close when your were younger?"

"Oh yes, we were the closest" I smiled at his love for his sister.

"Do you go back to college?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, I have graduated and besides. I like it here. I may hang around" he said and I was under his charm.

"Please do" I whispered but he heard me. "Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean…I'm going to go" I got up with tear stinging in my eyes. I have ruined everything. I was about to start running when someone pulled me by the arm and span me around. I gasped at the fact my face was so close to Edwards.

"Bella, one of the reasons I like it here is because you're here" I didn't get to answer because he closed the distance between us. The kiss was short but full of fireworks, this was it he was the famous 'One'. When we pulled back I blushed and he chuckled. We were just about to say something else when Alice came in.

"Bella! Come on were going to sing happy birthday now, we have a cake and everything." I sighed and Edward laughed.

"Ok, I'll be in in 5 minutes" I said and she smiled.

"I'll get everything ready" and she ran off leaving us alone again. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Pick you up at 8 tomorrow night" he pulled back and winked before heading into the house.

The house was quiet when I walked in. The lights were dimmed and then I saw it. Alice was holding a 3 storey birthday cake and she began singing happy birthday. I blushed furiously as I blew out the candles and made a wish. Soon the light returned and everyone went back to partying.

It was 2am when I called my dad to pick me up. I was still glowing for what happened in the garden and I shoved my hands into my jacket pocket and got into the car.

"How was it?" my dad asked.

Before I could answer, I felt a piece of paper in my pocket, I pulled it out and smoothed it out. I looked at it closely and smiled.

_Bella, _

_Call me :P: 555 0876 ;)_

_Love Edward. :D_

I looked at my dad and grinned cheesily. "Best party ever"

_Dear Diary,_

_Last time I told you about my ex's. Well now I am going to tell you about my family. You see when I was a baby my parents divorced and I was taken away with my mom. When I was 10 she married Phil, a baseball player. That means a lot of travelling. So I moved in with my dad. That was when I met Jake and Mike, and Alice. My dad, on the other hand, never married again. But that didn't mean he didn't like anyone. He had a huge interest in Sue Clearwater. She just had a divorce from her husband Harry and had to handle 2 kids on her own. Leah and Seth. My dad was there for her. He fell in love but stayed clear because she had been through quite a rough marriage. I am an only child so I never got to have a secret talk about boys with anyone apart from Alice but its never the same as the talks she has with Rose. Oh and I also have a dog. He lives with my mom in Florida. His name is Peebles and he is a small Jack Russell. I love him to pieces._

_Love…Bella_

I looked at my reflection and smiled. I was ready for my date with Edward and I was nervous. I eventually told Alice everything and we spent another 2 hours at the mall looking for my outfit. I giggled as I heard him get out of his car and knock on my door. I rushed down and opened it to see the most gorgeous man in the world.

"Wow Bella…you look. Amazing" he said and offered his arm. I took it with ease and he took me to his car. A _Volvo?_ Oh my he is to good to be true. He is gorgeous, drives a Volvo and is interested in me. Plain old Bella Swan.

"Thanks" I said as we got into the car. We drove for a while and he finally stopped at the beach. He let me out and then picked my up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Time to go into the water Bella!" he announced and I started kicking and screaming playfully.

"No! put me down!" I laughed and I saw him enter the water and I knew what was coming.

"As you wish my dear" and he dropped me into the water. I screamed and splashed him.

"Your dead Cullen" I stated and he laughed."Bring it Swan"

We play fought 15 minutes but soon it turned more into a game of tonsil hockey than a 'You pushed me into the water and now your gonna pay' game.

"Edward?" I murmured and he looked at me.

"Mhmm?"

"This is the best date ever"

"I know"

He brought me home and I went to bed knowing that I had fell hard and fast for him. I was madly in love with someone I only met 2 days ago and I didn't mind.

_Dear Diary,_

_Weddings are happy right? Of course. I was just at one. The best wedding ever. Alice and Jaspers wedding. She was beautiful and I was her maid of honour. Rose was a bridesmaid and Emmett was her partner, and of course. Edward was mine. He had asked me to be his girlfriend on our 3__rd__ date. Then the bouquet came. Alice threw it behind her head and surprisingly I caught it. Everyone cheered for me and I had felt myself blush and that was when it happened. Edward got down on one knee and presented me with a ring. He asked me to marry him at his sisters wedding. The perfect setting. I remember the tears and silently nodding. I was finally getting my life I wanted._

_Love …..Bella._

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind me and I turned around to see my husband staring at me.

"Reading my old diary entries" I said and he kissed me.

"That book is full. Have you read them all?"

"No. One more. I'll read it later."

Suddenly the door banged open and my two girls walked in and sat on the bed.

"Momma, its Christmas" Renesmee giggled excitedly.

"Its is so Danielle" Edward said and smiled.

"Has santa been?" Ronnie asked and I nodded.

"Why don't you got open your presents and daddy and I will be down soon ok" both the girls nodded and ran off. I smiled at my identical twins and soon my son appeared.

"Mom, dad." Harley smiled and we waved him downstairs. I turned back to Edward.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me you know and all thanks to Alice and planning my 18th birthday party.

"I know Mrs Cullen"

I laughed and kissed him again before getting up and grabbing his arm and dragging him downstairs. I dropped my diary onto the floor.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last entry, Harley is 3 now and I have two 1 year old identical twins. Renesmee and Ronnie. They are just a match of their father. The day of our wedding was perfect and I know that I am going to be with Edward for the rest of my days. I love him with all my heart, along with my kids. So here I will finish the diary how I began it._

_Name: Isabella Marie Cullen_

_Age: 27_

_D.O.B: 18-7-1992_

_Best Friend: Alice Cullen_

_Current Boyfriend: 0_

_Current Husband: 1_

_Children: 3_

…Thanks Alice!

_Love…Bella Cullen ;) x

* * *

_

_**Penny for your thoughts? x**_


End file.
